


What Happens in the Locker Room Stays in the Locker Room

by ladylace616



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Locker Room, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Set in their highschool days. Bill and Hank are struggling with the same issue, unbeknownst to them. Bill finally makes the decision to open up to his best friend one day after their work out. This is the tale of what follows.





	What Happens in the Locker Room Stays in the Locker Room

Hank and Bill went to the gym regularly together. Boomhauer was frequently on dates when he wasn’t dedicating his time to the football team. Dale never willingly stepped foot inside the building. This left the two jocks to work out in relative peace. Today was no exception, except Bill was unusually quieter than normal. Hank was growing concerned about him vaguely.

He didn’t say anything until after they retired to the locker room. It was late at night close to closing time. There was no one else in the gym and they were some of the last occupants. Hank tossed his dirty clothes into the bottom of his locker to pick up later and wrapped a towel around his lower half. He turned to look at Bill, who was still sitting on the bench in the center of the room fully clothed.

“Anything troubling you, Bill? You’ve been quiet all night,” he observed.

Bill sighed heavily. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from Hank. When he looked back again, he smiled goofily. “Oh, it ain’t nothing, Hank,” he lied.

“Well no it isn’t Bill, it’s not nothing if it bothers you this much,” Hank prodded. He was accustomed to fixing his friend’s problems for them. He hated to not know what was going on. He needed to know, but nothing kept him from being surprised at Bill’s next words.

“Does Coach ever motivate you… privately?” Bill asked.

One look at the worried expression on Bill’s face told Hank he knew exactly to what Bill was referring. Hanks’ cheeks started to turn pink and he looked down shame faced. He swore he would never tell a living soul. It was between him and his coach.

Coach said he was helping him to be a better football player. It let out his aggression and would help him to focus on the field to have regular ejaculations. The coach personally assisted him in the lockers after everyone left. He wasn’t the only one, it seemed.

If there was anyone in the world Hank trusted, it was Bill.

“Yeah,” Hank cleared his throat uncomfortably and raised his hand to the back of his neck. He averted his eyes from Bill’s questioning look. “I know what you’re talkin’ about, and yeah,” he admitted.

“Are we gay, Hank?”

 _If anyone would know, Hank would,_ Bill reasoned. He was so confused about his feelings for the coach. The coach was so good to him, and yet so bad. He screamed at him and berated him and told him he was dog shit, but he always pushed him harder and harder to perform. When he delivered, he awarded Bill with big smacks on the lips.

Later, in the locker room, he would accost Bill and grope him. He would get him riled up and never asked for anything in return. He would rub Bill until he achieved an erection and then get down on his knees. He worshipped Bill’s young athletic body. He would lick and rub his balls and make Bill’s eyes roll up into his head. He always let the coach finish him off, and then the coach would stand up and snap Bill’s ass with a towel.

“To the showers, boy!” he would command.

When Bill got out of the showers, the coach was always gone by then.

“Hell no!” was Hank’s knee-jerk reaction. He could remember one too many beatings at Cotton’s hand for his perceived prissiness. He wouldn’t allow anyone to think he was gay, even for a moment. He swallowed thickly. “I figure you’re not gay if you’re not the one giving it, you know?”

Bill blinked, and then quickly nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that’s not the same, is it?” he said to him, as if to reassure himself as well. “I didn’t do anything to him, so I’m not gay,” Bill said. “Coach isn’t gay either,” Hank protested weakly. He wouldn’t look Bill in the eyes. He couldn’t so admire a gay man. He wouldn’t admit it.

“He just wants us to be good football players, he’s trying to help us,” Hank defended the man.

“Do you think he does it to the others?” Bill questioned him.

Hank shuddered. It had not occurred to him that other players had been similarly motivated over the years. He tried to think if anyone acted strangely, stood out in some manner, to be another participant. Hank pursed his lips and shook his head. “I’m not sure, maybe,” Hank reluctantly answered.

Hank suddenly got a dangerous look in his eye. He approached Bill and jerked him up by the straps of his sweaty tank top. “Don’t you go asking anyone else, either,” Hank threatened. At the agitated look on Bill’s face, Hank’s face hardened. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You didn’t already ask anybody else, didya?!” He shook Bill for good measure.

“No! No, Hank! I swear!” Bill groaned.

“It’s no one else’s business,” Hank spat. “Don’t you go making a thing about this, Bill,” Hank threatened again. The last thing that they needed was to have some kind of scandal involving the football team. They were on their way to state- Hank wasn’t willing to jeopardize that for any reason.

The tension in the air between them changed. The fast beat of their hearts and their close proximity did something to them. Neither of them would admit who made the first move, but it could have been either of them. Suddenly, they were leaning in close towards each other and their lips collided in a greedy and passionate, forbidden kiss.

The coach never kissed Hank. Kissing Bill was different than kissing Peggy. Peggy and he were so reserved in their kissing. It was never wild and passionate like this. Bill’s lips were full and soft and Hank was lost in them. His hands had fallen to Bill’s massive shoulders and he gripped them for dear life as they embraced. Bill had his arms around Hank’s middle, his hands resting just above his buttocks. He pressed Hank closer against him, and the two broke their passionate kiss.

Hank dropped his towel. He stood in all his naked glory and a heated look in his eyes. He licked his lips, still tasting Bill, and looked expectantly down at his engorged manhood. ‘It’s not gonna suck itself,’ the look said and Bill implicitly understood. He dropped to his knees in front of Hank.

Hank will never tell anyone, Bill thought to himself. He had always loved Hank like a brother. Or so he thought. He pushed the thought away as he cradled Hank’s hairy ball sack in one hand. He tugged gently on his balls like the coach did to him sometimes. Hank groaned pleasurably. His hand went to the back of Bill’s glorious head of hair and he balled a fistful of it into his hand. He guided Bill’s lips to the tip of his swollen cock and Bill didn’t hesitate.

He was painfully aware of his own arousal as he sucked Hank’s girth into his mouth. Bill’s head bobbed up and down and Hank kept his hand at the back of his head. He pushed himself deeper and deeper into Bill’s eager mouth. Bill, not accustomed to breathing through his nose, eventually gagged. The sound created a frenzy in Hank. He pumped in and out of Bill’s tight mouth faster and faster until he spilled his load down the back of Bill’s throat.

As soon as he got the feeling back in his knees, Hank acted. He offered Bill a hand up and when he stood, a raging hard on greeted him. Hank drew closer and kissed Bill again, his hands pulling his waistband away from his hips and down over his large erection. His workout shorts fell to the ground and Bill trembled at Hank’s touch.

Hank pulled away. He licked his lips and gently pushed Bill into a sitting position on the bench behind him. “Lie down,” Hank ordered, and Bill laid back on his back. His cock stood proud and tall upwards and Hank crouched beside him. Hank wasn’t going to leave his best friend hanging.

He licked a wet trail from the base of Bill’s balls to the tip of his dick. The head was weeping tears of arousal which tasted salty on Hank’s tongue. He didn’t let it deter him. He sucked Bill’s longer organ into his mouth and found he was able to masturbate the base of him at the same time. He made short work of Bill. Bill came with a loud grunt that filled the locker room. He lay spent on the bench while Hank stood up to go rinse his mouth out at the sink. He spit Bill’s cum out and rinsed, unwilling to swallow.

“We should hit the showers,” Hank said, as if nothing had happened.


End file.
